Vents et Embrouilles
by sosomi
Summary: Une histoire simple venu comme ça . Il règne un calme plat sur le Vogue Merry, mais une bouffé de vent peut tout changer
1. Chapter 1

_**Série :**_ **One Piece**

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Maître Oda.

_**Titre :**_ _Vent et embrouille_

**Le vogue Merry était bien calme, enfin, plus que d'habitude. Il ne se passait rien depuis un moment déjà, et les membres de l'équipage commençait à trouver le temps long. Bien sur, il y avait toujours un peu de bruit, entre Luffy qui tentait de voler de la viande et Sanji qui le repoussait, Usopp qui racontait une de ses fabuleuses histoires d'où il était le héros, et Chopper qui l'admirait, les ronflements de Zorro et Nami qui râlait sur tout ce qui passait devant elle, surtout sur son capitaine qui venait de s'être fait jeté de la cuisine. Une temps normal quoi.**

**La navigatrice de l'équipage commençait à trouver ça étrange qu'il ne se passait rien, mais vraiment rien. Pas un monstre, pas un bateau pirate, pas une île, rien. Vraiment ennuyeux. Son idiot de capitaine allait encore tout faire pour avoir des ennuis. **

**Robin était la seule à trouver ça normal, vu qu'elle avait un livre sous les yeux. Mais les autres commençaient à trouver ça étrange, vu la chance qu'ils avaient depuis le début de leur aventure.**

_Y'a rien à faire !!!** cria Luffy, ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire. Heureusement il trouva vite autre chose à faire, se frotter sa bosse toute neuve, cadeau de sa navigatrice rousse.**

**Une heure, deux heures, trois heures, non ça suffit, il fallait trouver autre chose à faire ! Usopp, Chopper et Luffy venait de finir leurs énièmes partie de cartes, Zorro et Sanji en avaient marre de se battre, Robin avait fini son livre et Nami fouillait le bateau à la recherche d'une chose à faire. **

**Juste une petite chose à faire, quelqu'un pour passer ses nerfs, un livre intéressant, un nouveau jeu, mais ils avaient déjà tout fait.**

**Nami ressorti sur le pont et regarda l'équipage du chapeau de paille trouver des occupations de plus en plus ridicules. Luffy, Chopper et Usopp chassaient les mouettes, mais il n'y en avait pas, donc en fait ils étaient là, le nez en l'air, cherchant du regard la moindre petite chose pour les occuper. Zorro dormait encore et Sanji avait finis le repas depuis si longtemps qu'il était retourné en cuisine pour faire le déjeuné du lendemain. **

**Et puis enfin, une brise de vent. Juste une pour leurs dire que le temps de s'était pas arrêté. Tout ceux qui étaient réveillé et sur le pont sans aucun nouveau livre dans les mains levèrent le nez et regardèrent la voile se gonflait un peu. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'en réjouirent. Le vent se fit soudain bien plus fort, emportant dans une vitesse folle le Vogue Merry. **

**Tout l'équipage était tombé par la soudaine prise de vitesse du bateau. Nami se releva pourtant aussi sec pour se précipiter sur la barre de commandement. Mais rien n'y fit, le Vogue Merry se déplaçait seul à une allure bien trop vive vers on ne savait où.**

Et voilà, c'est le premier chapitre, un peu énervant certes, mais bon c'est pour mettre en place la surprise face à cette bouffé de vent.

Cette histoire est venu comme ça, après la tempête qui a eut lieu chez moi, c'est à dire vers Perpignan. C'est ma première fanfic tout court donc bon, soyez gentil svp, ne dites pas que je suis une merde ( je dis ça car ça m'ai déjà arrivé !) Et puis pour les fautes, j'ai fais de mon mieux, mais je ne suis pas très doué en orthographe, et puis il doit y avoir des fautes de frappes ^^ Bon le premier chapitre est plutôt court, mais c'est pour la mise en situation ^^


	2. Tempête

Et me revoilà ^^. Je répond toujours aux reviews, mais je préfère avertir, si ça vous plais pas, allez voir ailleurs.

Devilangel7863 : Merci, je suis contente que tu me lises ^^ Et finalement non je ne mets pas de couple car... En fait je suis une vrai merde quant je fais des couples …

Elisha-chan : Merci du conseil. Je sais c'est court mais le chapitre deux sera plus long, je le promet !

Raflon : Je changerais alors ^^, le gras, je sais pas c'est une habitude je crois XD. Sinon l'histoire sera bien plus longue ici, car en fait le premier, c'était un peu à la va vite XD

Midorikawa-chan : Merci beaucoup ^^ Là je suis aux anges XD

Voilà, il n'y avait pas de suite pour le moment car en faites... Je viens de finir le brevet blanc XD Et comme bien sur j'ai toujours fini avant les autres, j'ai fini ( très grossièrement) à l'écrit cette partie après mon épreuve.

sosomisosomisosomisosomisosomisosomisosmisosomisosomisosomi

Le vent était toujours aussi fort. Rien à faire le bateau ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Le vent était bien trop fort, il avait même faillit emporter Chopper. L'équipage du chapeau de paille s'était agrippé à tout ce qu'il pouvait, dons le mat, la tête de proue, une porte, la barre, et tout ce qui passait sous la main. Tout ce qui était à peut près droit au départ était maintenant soit renversé, comme la table de la cuisine et toute les assiettes, ou de travers, comme les mandariniers de Nami, ou Robin s'était accroché. Seul Luffy riait comme un fou, disant qu'il se passait enfin quelque chose. Nami l'aurait bien tué si il n'y avait pas ce vent.

Usopp cria encore plus fort qu'une minute avant, accroché à une porte ouverte, laissant le vent entrer dans la cuisine, malheur du cuistot qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

_L...Le... LE ROCHET !

Le Vogue Merry filait droit vers une île, directement vers de fabuleux cailloux escarpés à souhait. La tempête avait déjà dû faire plusieurs victimes, vu les nombreuses épaves délabrées qui occupaient cette partie de l'île.

Notre cher petit bateau allait rentrer en plein dans les rochers quant Luffy arriva comme par miracle ( j'aime les miracles) et fit un chewing balloon au bon moment. Bon on eut l'occasion de le voir faire une grimasse (celle qu'on fait quant on se fait écraser !) Après quelques secondes, le Vogue Merry dévia vers la droite avec une force qui propulsa tout le monde par terre, et partie s'échouer sur une plage, couché par le vent. Le vent continua malgré tout, et Luffy s'accrochait maintenant comme un forcené sur les rochets, ne voulant pas tomber à l'eau, seul chose qui l'entourait.

Les membres de l'équipage voulaient d'abord attendre que le vent cesse, mais au bout d'une bonne demi-heure à entendre les cris de leurs capitaine pour qu'ils viennent le chercher finit par les décider à sortir.

Se fut Sanji qui se décida à sortir le premier. Il eut la chance de faire trois pas avant de se retrouver par terre. Zorro tenta sa chance lui aussi. Le vent s'était arrêté bizarrement, alors autant tenter sa chance et montrer qu'il était plus fort que le cuistot. Mais il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir le vent repartir sous son nez, alors qu'il avait presque atteint la mer et Luffy. Celui ci riait après chaque tentative de ses camarades. Donc Zorro se retrouva par terre et rampa vers le bateau, seul moyen de se déplacer. Ce fut finalement Robin qui fit apparaitre plusieurs bras et sortie son capitaine de ses rochers.

Ils s'étaient tous abrité dans la chambre des garçons, seul endroit, avec celle des filles, encore intact. Le vent n'arrêtait pas, finalement, ils auraient préférés rester au calme.

La conversation battait son plein entre les membres de l'équipage.

_ On ne pourra pas partir d'ici tant qu'il y aura ce vent, dit la navigatrice.

_ On a assez de réserves pour tenir jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, averti le cuistot.

_ Je veux pas mourir ! Se plaignit Usopp.

_ Il y a trop de bruit ! Peut pas dormir, dit à moitié endormi le sabreur.

_ J'ai faim ! Rajouta leur capitaine.

Bon la conversation n'était pas bien intéressante mais elle y était.

Le reste de la journée passa très vite entre jeu de carte pour le capitaine, le canonnier et le médecin, réflexion pour la navigatrice et l'archéologue, et dispute pour le cuistot et le sabreur.

Le soir, la veillé sous le vent était pour Sanji. Le bateau étant penché par le vent, il se retenait grâce au mat, une chance qu'il ne soit pas encore tombé ! Tout le monde dormait dans leurs hamac, seules choses droites dans l'univers du bateau penché.

Et bien sur, une nuit tranquille n'existe pas quant un certain sabreur n'arrive pas à dormir avec le vent, ou plutôt il n'avait pas digéré la dispute de l'après midi. Donc pas besoin de détail, la bagarre éclata aussi sec. Mais le vent n'aidant pas, il envoya les deux hommes contre la bastingage. Et une dernière bouffé de vent suffit pour envoyer le cuistot à la flotte. Et bien sur le vent, encore lui, rendait les vagues et les courants trop fort pour le blondinet qui se fit emporter comme un grain de riz.

Le sabreur se savait pas quoi choisir entre

Allait chercher le reste de l'équipage pour le repêcher.

Restait là à se moquer de ce stupide cuistot qui ne savait pas nager ( il a pas compris qu'il y avait du vent lui !).

Malheureusement pour le cuistot, il choisit la deuxième solution.

Le lendemain, Luffy arriva le sourire aux lèvres, se préparant à s'empiffrer. Mais quant il arriva dans la cuisine, il n'y avait rien de préparé sur la table, et le cuistot était absent.

_ J'ai faim !!! Sanji t'es où !!!

Pas de réponse.

_Sanji ?

Toujours rien. Usopp et Choper arrivèrent à leur tour et virent le désastre de la cuisine. Il fallait aussi penser que la table avait était mise de travers, deux pieds sur le planché, les autres sur le mur, histoire qu'elle soit droite. Mais la cuisine restait désespérément vide. Nami alla alors interrogeait l'équipage.

_Bon qui a vu pour la dernière fois Sanji ?

Silence.

_J'attends...

Tiens une mouche !

_Personne ne l'a vu alors ?

_ Je crois que je l'ai aperçu cette nuit, juste assez pour le voir tomber dans l'eau comme le maladroit qu'il est ! Dit Zorro comme s'il n'avait rien avoir dans l'histoire.

_Et tu n'as rien fait ?! Lui cria Nami.

_Ben... Non.

Un coup de poing pour Zorro, Un !

De l'autre coté de l'île, on ne sait pas comment il est arrivé là, Sanji pestait contre un certain sabreur.

sosmisosomisosomisosomisosomisosomisosomisosomisosomisosomi

Je suis méchante avec eux. Je voulais trop les voir ramper à mes pieds /PAN/ bon c'est bon j'arrête ! Bon les chapitres iront en s'allongeant, petit à petit.


End file.
